


To new Heights

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Series: Royed OTPoly [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ed Swears, F/F, Fear of Heights, Festivals, M/M, Meeting an Ex, Sweet, ed is a secret sap, i dont state it but its like a spring/summer festival, i took the location very literally, not bad though, roy is a romantic, sheep festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: Roy and Ed have their one month anniversary. Edward picks the location and it's a little silly, a little sheepy and oh dear, there's a ferris wheel involved!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Winry Rickbell
Series: Royed OTPoly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	To new Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Position name: Resembool  
> Property name: Sheep Festival  
> Prompt: For their 1 month anniversary, Ed and Roy are going to a seasonal festival together.
> 
> as usual ;) i filled hotel level, but i wont tell you what it is till the end!! No more spoilers!

It was an absolutely silly thing to do- to even offer, Ed honestly didn’t know where his head was when he’d brought it up, but he had and here they were. On the train, heading back to Resembool to go to a little festival Ed always remembered enjoying. It was a little silly, especially for an anniversary, a one month anniversary. It was silly and he knew it but he truly didn’t have any other ideas. It was the first that came to him, and it honestly wouldn’t leave him. 

So there they were, getting off the train in Ed’s little nothing town with the man he’s dating, who lived in the city. It was honestly a miracle he was entertaining Ed’s little idea.

It also helped that he didn’t actually  _ know  _ what Ed’s plans were. He did give Ed a look when they got off at Resembool station.    
  
“Okay, don’t say anything. I can see the look on your face just…” he made a gesture like ‘trust me’. Roy only rose a brow, quirked his lip in amusement but he kept his mouth shut. There was quite a distance still to be traveled really and Ed knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret much longer. Roy was a smart and sheep...well they had a smell… He’d still try though, even if Roy guessed what was up, which Ed already saw the twinkle in his eye. Ed would neither confirm or deny.

So he slapped the padlock on his own mouth, took Roy’s hand and dragged him out to...well a bus. 

Roy really was a champ, he kept his mouth well and truly shut, commenting only on the scenery, and the closer they got the smell. He kept an amused look at least, and Ed knew it wasn’t that  _ bad _ . Especially with the vendors and their foods.    
  
“It’s  _ nature  _ you big baby. I know you wouldn’t know the smell of fresh air if it smacked you in the face, so lemme introduce you.” Ed snarked, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

“Oh, really? I thought it might have to do with this festival you’re taking me to.” Oh Ed wanted to smack him. He shot him an unimpressed look and Roy just grinned. “What? Surprisingly, I know how to read. And there  _ are _ sign boards up. A man can only assume where his lovely partner might be taking him on a bus in a farming town~.” 

Ed just groaned, “You couldn’t even pretend? For another ten minutes? You bastard.”

Roy just grinned and pulled Ed closer, “You poor darling, we’ll have to work on your secrecy skills.”   
  
“Yeah yeah laugh it up,” He was not at all pouting. Anyone who said otherwise was a dirty lying liar that  _ lied _ .

Roy did, he did laugh but it wasn’t malicious. It was just… pure honest amusement and honestly he was so clearly in love. Anyone could see.    
  
“I’m not laughing at you darling. You’re a sweet thing. I have certainly never been to something like this and I will admit I'm intrigued and perhaps even excited. You don’t need to pout~.” Roy trailed his fingers through Ed’s golden hair and Ed just deflated. 

“I know it’s stupid, I just really couldn’t think of anything else. I guess I just really wanted to show you this… I don’t know why…” Ed leaned into Roy and the pair stayed that way until the bus arrived. 

  
  


__

  
  
  


The sounds of a festival were pretty well known all around. Regardless of the festival, there was a clear festival air about. The moment Ed could hear it, he started perking up excitement brewing. Roy smiled at the other’s excitement, the fondness just so clear. He let Ed lead him off the bus. Even he would have to admit it was quite a sight to behold.

There were colors everywhere and the stalls actually looked like they were worth visiting. The food smelled spectacular and if Roy knew Edward as much as he thought he did, he knew the smaller was going to beeline to some form of food stall. He already decided that there was no way they weren’t going to look at every stall, and the food stalls twice. 

To his surprise Ed just beamed brightly at him and spun around, walking backwards, “You make the calls today, whatever you wanna see I'm right there with you.”

Roy’s brows just rose but he smiled and held a hand out. Ed’s smile somehow brightened as he laced their fingers together. He didn’t know what to do first, so he did what any overwhelmed person would and just started with the closest stall. There was so much there it was even more surprising that there was no entry fee. 

__

They had arrived decently early to the festival, early enough that by the time they had checked out the stalls already there, even more had popped up. The festival just got bigger and bigger but the pair were having fun. Ed was enjoying himself more than he thought - his nerves had disappeared moments after getting off the bus and Roy was clearly happy and so intrigued with all the things people were selling. 

By the afternoon Ed slipped away when Roy was picking over cute plushes to bring back for Elicia. (Ed knew that no matter what he chose, the little girl was going to scream with joy. Ed also knew just how cute everything here already was.)

He picked around the various food stalls, picking things he knew Roy might like before going back to where he left him. Roy hadn’t made it very far, but he looked cute, delightfully confused as he looked around for Ed. Who snuck around and looped an arm through Roy’s.

Roy startled and looked, confusion still clear in his face. Ed just smiled and tugged him along to a nice shaded spot near a stage.    
  
He knew the other was getting hungry and presented his spoils. Roy could beam just as brightly as Ed could. Ed had timed it perfectly, when they began to dig in the first performance on the stage was beginning too. It was loud, and they weren’t even that close but it was nice. He didn’t know if the kind of music being played would be up Roy’s alley, but the other seemed pleased and that’s what mattered.

__

By midafternoon the pair had done most of the shopping they’d wanted, at least for now. They’d certainly make a final go of it when the sun went down but there were events Ed needed to see Roy participate in.

  
The first was for sheering. Which sounds odd, but it was done in such a way that no actual wool for industry or whatever would get mucked up by the cityfolk wanting to try their hand at rural life for a day. Ed was an old pro at this, he and Al had been fiercely competitive. But Ed’s sweet innocence in bringing it up suckered Roy in. 

There was the possibility of keeping the wool you sheared yourself, and getting it spun by some nice people in the shade by a barn. And Ed knew Gracia liked to knit, so he wanted to present her with the best yarn  _ ever _ . 

At the very least, at the end of the period she was gonna have a  _ lot _ . Maybe not the best, but certainly enough to make her whole family matching sweaters. 

They even got the yarn dyed, both having exactly the same idea.They tossed each other matching grins as they added that to their collection of gifts. 

After that it was time for other games. Roy was pulled along to those little...carnival games? Ed was a  _ beast _ at most of them, one attendant going so far as to tell him that he  _ couldn’t  _ play! It wouldn’t be fair! Ed pouted, but Roy stepped up to the plate and managed to win too! Ed cheered and made a face at the attendant. Truly they shouldn’t be allowed back.

Roy had been having, well a blast.

Then he had a very bad idea.

There was a ferris wheel and other various easy ‘rides’ to go on, and Roy knew the romantic thing to do would be to go up onto that ferris wheel at sunset. Ed didn’t know he hated heights, but by god did Roy strive to be the most romantic man in the world.   
  
“Edward,” He started, eyeing the big circular deathtrap, “would you like to accompany me on the ferris wheel?” He was so proud of himself, his voice didn’t even stutter!   
  
He didn’t recognize the look that passed Ed’s face before the blonde smiled and nodded. Roy didn’t really register much as his heart pulsed and roared in his ears. Though it was a relatively small town a lot of people knew about the festival so it took them a while to get to the front of the line. Everyone seemed to have the same idea. Even through his panic Roy knew that he had made a good call just seeing all the sweethearts waiting for their turn on the death trap. 

He didn’t register that there was a mutual hand squeeze as he unlaced their fingers. Firstly to get onto their carriage but also because he was getting a bit sweaty from nerves. He took a deep calming breath and smiled as Ed got on beside him. They arranged their copious amounts of trinkets and winnings between them. 

He grabbed onto the handrail the moment the metal started moving. He didn’t realize he was damn near hyperventilating until Ed took his hand. Roy snapped out of his tunnel vision and looked to Ed. His expression was a bit strained.    
  
“You gonna make it pretty boy?” huh...he sounded off but Roy was still having a hard time pinpointing it.   
  
“Of course! There is nothing at all wrong, I was simply hoping we made it to the top soon.” Because that meant it was almost over. 

Ed gave his hand a squeeze. It was metal too but it was grounding. It was the first time Ed had willingly let Roy hold his automail hand…

“Yknow...I think we might be able to see my old houses from the top…” His voice was hesitant.   
  
Roy focused entirely on Ed, “You should point them out to me, if you can see them.”    
  
Ed smiled, a small thing, surprisingly delicate. They didn’t speak as they reached the top but Ed scooted closer. Roy’s arm found his waist. “That hill there...with the tree? That’s where Al and my original house used to be…” Oh...there was a story there...a not very happy one, “Over there is the Rockbell’s. Al and I lived there before we came to Central.”   
  
Rockbell..Automail. Roy wasn’t going to ask, wasn’t going to press, he just squeezed Ed’s hip more and pressed a kiss to his head. “Beautiful.”

Ed snorted but leaned into him, “Fuckin’ dork…”

__

Getting off the ferris wheel was a bit of a challenge. Ed was off balance and Roy couldn’t feel his legs and he knew they were shaking but they managed and he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

He wrapped his arm around Ed’s shoulders. Mainly as a crutch and hide his shaking knees, but also because he wanted to keep the small blonde close, as close as he could. 

Ed turned to him with a shaky grin and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a voice rang out.

“Mustang! Is that you?” Oh it couldn’t possibly be her, what could she possibly have to do here? He straightened out, mainly from habit before slowly turning around. He caught a glimpse of Ed’s confused expression before he followed and turned to look.   
  
And there she was.  _ The  _ Olivier Armstrong, the most intimidating woman in the world. Beautiful and cold, carved out of marble and somehow looking ethereal even in the middle of a sheep festival in the outskirts of Resembool. 

  
And also his ex.

“Olivier… I didn’t expect to see you here of all places.” Roy smiled. Though ex was usually synonymous with  _ bad _ , they hadn’t broken up on bad terms. It was mutual. They were better as friends and just...clashed. They  _ looked _ beautiful together that was certain, but looking good did not a relationship make.

He saw those ice blue eyes stare him through before slowly sliding to Edward, then they came right back to him. A smirk was forming on her lips, “Roy, you better be treating Elric well.”   
  
Well now  _ that _ was shocking. His mouth gaped like a fish.

Edward snorted beside him, “You two know each other?” 

“Took the words right out of my mouth…” Roy mumbled, then grunted as Edward elbowed him.

One of Olivier’s perfect brows rose, “Of course we do, we used to date. It was as awful as you can imagine.” Her smile said she was teasing. “I would ask what you two were doing here, but I am smart enough to put two and two together.”   
  
“Wait wait wait,” Roy said holding up his hands, “how do you two know each other?”   
  
“Oh! Well when Al and I were up near Drachma, we met Miss Armstrong and she was yelling at someone over automail repairs for her friend and we butted in and told her about Winry and Pinako!” Ed explained.

Olivier finished, “She’s why I am here actually. She wanted to show me her favorite festival.” her eyes rolled fondly, right in time for Winry to actually bound up to them and wrap her arms around Olivier’s.

Roy stared at Olivier’s fond expression but Ed butted in, “No shit! Why didn’t you tell me you brat!” He was laughing though, and it broke Winry from her tangent on...something or other. 

“Ed! What’re you doing here! Oh!!! Mr. Mustang! I see we both had the same idea then!” She laughed and gestured towards Olivier, “We’re dating now! Seems like you two are too!”

Ed grinned and nodded, “How long?”   
  
“A month!”   
  
“No shit!! Us too!”

“Does this mean we’ll have a joint wedding?” Roy’s mouth spoke all on its own and he felt it was time to get a new one.

All three of the others stared at him but surprisingly Olivier broke it with laughter. Somehow beautiful yet harsh. “Still speaking without thinking huh? Good luck Edward, you’ll need it with this one.”

Ed grinned at her, then up at Roy. “Yeah, I think I’ve got this. Good luck with you. Winry’s a handful all herself!” He subtly (and by that he means, not at all subtly) his behind Roy as Winry glared. She didn’t  _ seem _ to have a wrench on her, but appearances could be deceiving. 

“The reason I called your name-” Olivier started, “did you truly just get off of the ferris wheel?”   
  
Winry looked at Olivier like she’d grown a second head, “What? No way! Ed’s terrified of heights!”   
  
Roy froze and looked to Ed, who was glaring at Winry.    
  
“So is Roy.” Olivier said with a grin “Trying to be the king of romanticism once more? At least you didn’t black out or throw up this time.”   
  
Roy groaned and covered his face, “Ugh, really? We could have gone our whole lives and he never would have known my secret!”   
  
Ed snorted, “You goddamn dork, why the hell did you offer if you were afraid!” he pushed Roy and he stumbled slightly.

“It’s romantic! Seeing the sunset from the highest point!”    
  
Olivier and Winry laughed as well, but this time it wasn’t with any malice.

“I gotta admit,” Winry said, eyes filled with fondness as she looked at the two, then up at the ferris wheel, “it is really sweet.”    
  
“Sickeningly so.” Olivier agreed.

“Why did you agree...if you’re afraid?” Roy asked quietly.

“I thought you wanted to, then I realized you were afraid too, or nervous maybe. But we don't ever have to do that again!” He smiled up at him, then looked at the girls. “Thanks for revealing our secrets, but I think it’s time we made our last rounds and...headed home.”   
  
Or the hotel they’d ordered for the night. 

The girls left them, each receiving a kiss and a threat before Ed and Roy could breathe once more. 

“She must have led you around on a leash. I can’t even imagine it.” Ed grinned as they made their last minute purchases.

Roy groaned once more, “I will never live this down, will I?” 

  
Ed smiled up at him and shook his head, “Nope! But I won’t fully bully you. I can see why you’d date her, at least until the personality clash. If it makes you feel better she would chew me up and spit me out. She  _ terrifies  _ me. But I respect the hell out of her. And if she’s good to Win I could love her too.”

“She will treat her well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that woman smile so much. Just when your Winry ran up Olivier looked...less severe.” He shook his head.

They’d made it back to the entrance of the festival, and the sun was almost gone. Lights were starting to come on, the festival behind them coming to life with even more color and more music. But they were dead tired, and they caught another bus back to the train station. 

It was a short walk to their hotel, and an even shorter one to the room. And an even  _ shorter  _ one to their bed. All Ed wanted to do was collapse. Roy was much the same mind but his hands came to Ed’s shoulders and stopped him. 

“Shower? I’ll wash your hair.” He pulled the ponytail out and carded his fingers through it. Somehow there were pieces of hay in there.

Ed hummed and leaned back a bit, looking up at him, “You just wanna see me naked.”   
  
“That’s simply a bonus~.” 

Edward laughed but ultimately agreed. It truly was a simple shower, Roy had no ulterior motives. The two cleaned each other, dried and dressed in something simple and comfortable for bed and fell in together.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and pressed kisses to his head and face. “Thank you, Edward. Your little festival was truly the best way to spend the day.”   
  
Edward smiled and cupped Roy’s face, pressing a true kiss to his lips. “You pick next time. No heights though.”   
  
“No heights.” Roy agreed while laughing.

The two fell asleep wrapped in eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> House level: They decide to go on the ferris wheel. Either Ed or Roy suffers from fear of heights, but is too proud to admit it.   
> Hotel level: They encounter an ex. 
> 
> tell me whats funnier than roy and olivier as a couple? tell me whats cuter than olivier and winry? ill wait


End file.
